


Welcome Sound of Peace

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: Takes place during Points. Winters informs Nixon that he plans to transfer to the Pacific Theater.





	

Nothing stirred in the silent, dark room, but Dick knew that Lew was still awake. How many long nights had he laid awake, straining his ears to catch the soft, reassuring sound of the Lewis Nixon’s steady breathing? He had listened for the familiar sound during artillery attacks, blizzards, the tense nights before fatal battles, and most recently, in a warm bedroom along with the unmistakable sound of wood popping in the fireplace. 

Even though he was quite certain Lew was awake, Dick didn’t speak. Instead, he gently closed the door and leaned against it in the darkness. Light from the full moon danced across the floor, revealing small patches at a time. He could make out Lew’s boots on the floor beside the bed, a pile of clothes, and at least two empty bottles. Dick suspected there were more whiskey bottles in the shadows, out of sight but not out of mind. 

The room was spacious, with a spacious fireplace and a spacious bedroom. It was hard to believe that muddy, cold foxholes even existed, much less that they had shared one for the past two years, in this warm, luxurious room. A civilized place for civilized men, the kind of place Lewis Nixon was accustomed to, the kind of place where he thrived. And wouldn’t Dick be a fool to leave it, and Lewis, before he had to? 

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” Lew’s voice was gruff in the darkness, pulling Dick to attention. 

“No. No, I’m not.” 

Dick made his way across the room, careful not to trip on the boots or the bottles. Lewis was stretched out on the far side of the bed, his arm draped over his eyes, blocking the dim, silver light. He was naked from the waist up—a sleeping habit he had developed once they reached Austria. He claimed he was too hot to sleep in his clothes, but he always made it a point to stoke the fire until it burned bright. 

“I need to talk to you,” Dick said. 

Lewis patted the mattress beside him without looking up. Dick hesitated for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly pulled off his boots, listening to Lewis listening to him. Once his boots were resting near Lew’s, he unbuttoned his shirt, draping it over the footboard of the bed. He stretched out on the bed, only a few inches between them. 

“What’s keeping you awake?” Lew asked. 

“I was thinking about Japan.” 

“Sounds like a hell of a place. I’m not looking forward to it.” 

“They’re saying the War could go on for years.” 

Lew grunted. Of course, he knew the situation better than Dick did. Lew was always good about sharing what he knew, but he didn’t pass on every nugget of information he picked up. 

“We’ll see soon enough,” Lew said, his words muffled by his arm. “We’ll be shipping out pretty soon now.” 

“I don’t want to wait.” Dick caught his breath, waiting for Lewis to respond, but the other man didn’t speak. “I mean, if I’ve got to go to the Pacific, I want to get to it.” 

“I see.” 

“I’m going to be putting in for a transfer.” 

“I don’t want to go to Japan, Dick.” 

Dick didn’t know how he expected Lew to react, but it wasn’t this tired, almost plaintive plea. 

“Well, I…” 

“Putting in for a transfer? You haven’t done it yet?” 

“No, I planned to do it tomorrow.” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

Dick turned over on his side, surprised. “What?” 

“That’s why you came in to tell me tonight, instead of waiting until it was a done deal, right? It wasn’t so I could talk you out of it.” 

Lew was right. Privately, he wished Lew would transfer with him, but he knew he couldn’t ask that of him. It wasn’t fair to try to take all of this away from Lewis, or any of his men, prematurely. They had earned every peaceful minute, but Dick itched to move on, growing increasingly uncomfortable in the castle that amounted to a gilded cage, while his fellow soldiers were still fighting and dying on the other side of the world. He didn’t want to go alone, but he couldn’t ask. 

“Well, that’s why you came in here, right?” Lewis prompted after several long, silent seconds. 

“Yeah,” Dick admitted. 

“You know I couldn’t let you go off and get yourself killed.” Now Lew turned over, finally meeting Dick’s gaze with bloodshot eyes. “Besides, who would want to stay here in this shithole?” 

They both smiled sad smiles, their lips twisted in a tired mockery of amusement. Dick swallowed hard, wondering why he inspired such unshakable loyalty in Lewis Nixon, why the other man put so much faith in him. 

“C’mere,” Lewis breathed, gripping the back of Dick’s head, pulling him forward. He parted his lips as their mouths met, allowing Lew to deepen the kiss. 

Dick reveled in the way Lew tasted. He never had a drop of alcohol, but he knew how intoxicating whiskey could be. Just the whisper of it that always coated Lew’s mouth, the low scent that wafted from his breath, was enough to make Dick feel a little drunk. Hot and sweet and sour and even forbidden, but tantalizing, exhilarating. And above all, familiar. Lewis always tasted familiar, it didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing. He tasted familiar the first time they kissed—a sudden, hidden act that ended before it had a chance to start. 

This kiss wasn’t sudden, or hidden. Lew opened himself up, and Dick took the time to explore his mouth, savor the way he tasted, the way he smelled of sleep and warmth. The thought of leaving this, of losing it, made his heart twist. He knew he’d still put in for the transfer, even if Lew didn’t want to come with him to Japan, but at the same time, he knew he couldn’t go to Japan without him. 

They parted for a moment, pulling sweet air into their lungs, before coming together again. Lewis always kissed like he wouldn’t get another chance. There was a desperate twinge each time that put Dick on edge, an anxiety that translated into his body through Lew’s lips. Dick put a hand on Lew’s shoulder, pushing him back a bit, forcing him to ease the pressure and slow down. He didn’t have to be anxious tonight, his hands didn’t have to fumble in the dark seeking skin, he didn’t have to be afraid of losing it all. 

Dick pushed Lewis onto his back, holding him against the mattress with his weight. He covered Lew’s warm skin with his mouth, the dark stubble ticking his lips before he moved down Lew’s neck to the hollow of his throat. Lew sighed, tilting his head back, exposing himself further. 

Does he know, Dick wondered, how much I appreciate his faith, his loyalty? How much I need it? Does he know? 

A part of Lew must have known. Their relationship had a strong undercurrent of unspoken words, promises and vows that didn’t need to be said aloud. He wouldn’t know what to say, anyway. There were poems and songs to woo girls, a whole vernacular of words if you could remember them. And in the field, it had been so easy to be a friend, to tell his men what they desperately needed to hear. He knew how to be a leader. But he didn’t have the words for Lewis Nixon, and what’s worse, he didn’t know where to find them. 

Tonight he just wanted to thank him. He may not have a speech at hand, but he did know how to use his mouth. He skimmed his teeth across Lew’s chest, covering the slightly pink tracks with his tongue. Lewis hissed at the contrast of sharp and soft, cold and hot. Dick moved lower, to the waistband of Lew’s pants. He hooked his fingers around the material, pulling it slowly down his thighs. Lew’s chest hitched as he caught his breath, the muscles in his stomach and thigh tightening. Dick could feel the tension in Lew’s flesh—it felt as though he was about to snap, and Dick hadn’t even really touched him yet. 

Most of the nights, Lewis was the aggressor. He enjoyed distracting Dick with his tongue and fingers, relished the moment when he forced Dick to relax, forced his release, his temporary surrender of control. He admitted as much in the dark, fresh whiskey tainting his breath. Sometimes Dick thought Lew found more satisfaction in that moment than Dick did himself. 

Lewis was hard and slick, hot in Dick’s hands. The delicate flesh twitched, trembled, as Dick blew cool air across the head of his cock. He ran the edge of his tongue over the tip of Lew’s straining flesh, forcing a groan from deep in his chest. He thrust his hips forward, silently begging for more. Dick opened his mouth, sliding the length of Lew’s shaft between his lips. 

“Oh…Christ….Oh Jesus…Oh God…” Lewis babbled, the words falling out of his mouth like drops of water, rushing and mingling together, blending into one long moan. Dick gripped his thighs, holding Lew against the bed, kneading his fingers into his tense muscles. 

Now Dick found a different sort of release with Lewis. He unleashed the emotions and desires he kept locked away, allowing the powerful lust to carry them both away. It was the best he could do, it was all he could do, but he thought it would be enough. 

Lewis moaned again, the low sound of satisfaction wrapping around both of them, ringing in Dick’s ears. Lew thrust forward again, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of Dick’s throat. Dick held him there, now wrapping his fingers around the base of his shaft, stroking it quickly as Lewis jerked and pulsed in his mouth. 

“If I knew all I had to do was promise to go to the other side of the world with you…” Lewis sighed. “I would have said so much sooner.” 

Dick’s lips pulled into a small smile as he rolled away, lying flat on the mattress. 

“I need a drink,” Lew muttered, but Dick could already hear the sleep in his voice. He waited, counting the seconds as Lew’s breath and body shifted, slowed, and finally, he heard it. The unmistakable sound of sleep, the always welcome sound of peace.


End file.
